Happily Married
by Running From Reality
Summary: A theft. A potion. 10 years wasted. But now, its all coming back to Hermione. Somebody will pay. HermioneDraco, in a way
1. Prologue

**Happily Married**

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I beg, plead, or try to cast a spell with a stick, I have to acknowledge that I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and no amount of wishing will make me so. All characters familiar to you are yours.

Prologue

Graduation Day, 7th year, Hogwarts

"…And once again, let us have a round of applause for Miss Hermione Granger, our class valedictorian for this year!"

Hermione smiled and stepped down from the podium amidst rousing cheers and applauding from the Griffindors. She had just finished the speech she had worked on for weeks. All those sleepless nights, headaches, and pure lack of inspiration were worth it, just for this honor. She glanced at Harry and Ron, and inwardly laughed, as Ginny was on Harry's lap, and Luna was on Ron's. I chose brains over beauty, she thought, and I still am happy for that choice. Hermione moved to her seat in-between Harry and Ron.

"That was great Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. Ginny, startled by this outburst, almost fell off. She caught herself and playfully hit Harry on the arm. Harry glanced at Ginny and smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah, that was brilliant!" Ron added. Luna and Ginny nodded their heads in agreement.

Hermione looked at everybody and told them, "I just can't believe that it's over! I'm going to miss this place, but just think about the future. Somehow, I just don't believe Ron is mature enough to use magic without supervision." Everybody laughed, and unanimously stood up to go to the party for all the graduates.

As Hogwarts and most of the students inside it slept on, a lone figure flew silently over the grounds, and up against a window. He took his wand out and cast a spell to cut into the glass. He then softly stole into the room. Creeping to a bed, he took a trunk at the foot of it and attached it to his broom. He then looked at the sleeping figure inside the bed sheets. She turned and muttered slightly, obviously dreaming. He picked her up and carried her gently to the broomstick waiting on the floor of the dormitory. When he set her down, she started stirring and muttering again. The guy gently patted her on the back, and she sleepily wound her arms around him. Slightly chuckling to himself, he flew out, fixed the window, and flew off into the night. Once again Hogwarts settled back into a heavy slumber.

Hermione jolted awake out of her half-dreams and odd visions, wondering where she was. She glanced around her, trying to place the odd room she was occupying. This wasn't Hogwarts, or her room at home. "Where am I?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Instantly after she uttered these words, a figure slinked out of the shadows behind her back. "Awake now, are we, sweet?"

She turned around, bewildered, trying to find the figure taunting her.

"Really Hermione, I expected better of you." This statement was whispered into her ear, and the tone of it raised hairs on the back of her neck.

"What are you doing, you bastard?" Hermione screamed, fervently hoping that somebody, anybody would hear her and come down to this hellhole.

"Now, now, now…we can't have you screaming, can we, darling?" It came across the room this time. She closed her eyes and tried to block him (for she was sure it was a him) out. It failed miserably and she tried to scream again.

Immediately a hand covered her mouth, blocking all noise coming from it. "Playtime's over, pet." She struggled against it, but the force was too strong. "_Obliviate_," He muttered, his wand at her back, and at once, she slumped over, unconscious.

Hermione woke up in a huge, comfortable bed with a raging headache with faded, blurry images running through her head. These pictures soon evaporated into dust, as a handsome figure strode into the room. He looked vaguely familiar.

"Darling, you're up! I was wondering how long you were going to sleep, sleepyhead." He smiled warmly at her, and snuggled into the bed next to her. Before she could say anything, she was swept up in a warm kiss. Instinctively she responded, pushing her lips against his. "Breakfast is ready."

Still wondering who he was and what she was doing here, she tottered after him like a tiny child. Eventually, she figured, she would remember everything.

Hermione sat down to a plate filled with eggs, sausage, and a small stack of pancakes drizzled with syrup. A tall glass of orange juice sat next to the plate. She plopped down into the seat and watched as the guy she followed sat down across from her. His plate was empty, and all he had was a small cup of coffee. She took a swig of orange juice, and started on her eggs.

She took another drink of the orange juice. It tasted different from normal, but it was delicious.

Half a glass of the juice later, all she could do was stare dreamily at the guy across from her. Random thoughts scattered her mostly empty mind. She wasn't focusing on anything at all.

"Drink up your orange juice," the person commanded. She automatically drank it without any thought to the action. "Raise up your arm," he said next. Again, she did this without thinking. It seemed like she would do anything for him. "Now, listen to me," he said. "You are Hermione Miller, soon to be Hermione Malfoy. We have been friends since childhood, and I proposed to you at a party two weeks ago. You were delighted and accepted, which explains the lovely ring on your finger." Hermione looked down, and saw a huge solitary diamond on a platinum band. "You have been in love with me since you were eleven, and your parents were close friends of yours, until they died in an accident two years ago." A tear involuntarily slid down her cheek as her mind conjured a memory of these parents. She missed them so much. "You are an only child, and are very wealthy, and you always want to be by my side." Hermione smiled lovingly at her dearest fiancée. "Oh yeah," glancing at his wristwatch, "Call me Draco."

Immediately Draco gave her a kiss. Hermione smiled happily and kissed him back. She couldn't be any happier.

A/N: Yes, I know the first part was happier than it had any right to be, but trust me. It will obviously get darker.


	2. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I beg, plead, or try to cast a spell with a stick, I have to acknowledge that I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and no amount of wishing will make me so. All characters familiar to you are J.K's.

Chapter 1

10 years later

(So Draco and Hermione are around 27)

"So, darling, how was work today?" Hermione asked Draco, while passing him a bowl of French onion soup.

"God, it was absolutely terrible!" Draco exclaimed, while reaching for a spoon. "All day long, crackpot wizards from some cult or another calling my store and telling me that I'm going to go to hell because I sell clothes that show a neck! Apparently they had a meeting today." Draco owned a designer robe and formal outfit store frequented by celebrities all over the world. He was the best-kept secret in the industry.

Hermione clucked sympathetically and passed him the spoon he was reaching for, then leaned over and kissed him. "I'm sorry it was such a bad day. But it must be better now, now that you are at home, isn't it?"

"Of course it is, love." Draco then started on his soup. "Everything is better when you're here. So where is Estelle?"

Hermione patted the baby monitor tied around her waist. "She's upstairs in her crib, sleeping. Narcissa tired her out while playing with her today, so I got the lucky pleasure of putting her to bed early. Estelle looks so cute when she's sleeping. I mean, it looks like she is an angel. Why can't she stay that way when she wakes up?"

Draco chuckled, and quoted, "The action of the mother when she was a child will return twofold to her child. At least, that's what my mom said. I think she was trying to explain the way I acted as a child. So how much trouble were you as a kid?"

Hermione smacked him on the head with her baby monitor. "Shut up."

Draco rubbed his head and mock-glared at Hermione. "Don't blame me when-"

Hermione silenced him with a kiss.

Long after dinner, Draco climbed out of bed, and slowly wandered into Estelle's room. She was lying there, fast asleep, her small tufts of brown hair glinting in the moonlight. He knew that there were a pair of startling grey eyes under those eyelids, and hoped that she wouldn't wake up. It was amazing how much she looked like a cross between Hermione and himself. She was beautiful.

Draco slowly slid down against the banister of the crib. He sat there, and started thinking about both everything and absolutely nothing at the same time. He thought about his past. He thought about his future. He thought about everything in-between. Yet he still couldn't banish the thoughts of the woman sleeping soundly in the room down the hall.

Draco couldn't say he liked her from the beginning. He hated her from the minute her young Mudblood nose was stuck straight in the air as she walked into Hogwarts. Yet, he reflected, it was probably his upbringing more than actual dislike.

As she got smarter and smarter, Draco fell from the favor of most of the teachers in exchange for this so-called 'brilliant' young girl. She didn't even grow up with magic, he wanted to scream. But he restrained himself as any proper Malfoy must, and tried to make her life a living hell. It wasn't because of Potter he bothered the Golden Trio, in was because of _her_.

Naturally, he was delighted when he was told by his father to kidnap Hermione. Normally he didn't care a shit for what the 'Dark Lord' wanted, but this time it would be a pleasure to. She would be his puppet, and the strings were his to pull.

Unfortunately, this didn't last very long. Draco felt sorry for her, an almost unknown feeling, when she was crying about parents she never had. It made him want to stop this illusion, to let her go, but the memory of Hogwarts was too strong and she became Mrs. Malfoy.

It was strange in the beginning to be kissing her and waking up to seeing her smiling face. Like all of his family before him, however, he could act and pretend like the greatest of actors.

Soon, he got used to it, and slowly started enjoying it. He tried to convince himself that he was still acting; he couldn't feel anything for her. Eventually in the dead of the night, like tonight, he admitted to himself that he loved Hermione.

That completed his transformation from actor to believer. He forgot for weeks at a time that his wife was Hermione Granger. His family slowly fell from thought, as all obligations to his father slowly faded from thought. Mom knows, he thought. She would have to be blind not to. Hermione didn't know the difference, and never would.

That was his only problem right now. Hermione didn't truly love him. He thought he would love having her be a puppet. It never occurred to him that this would be a curse. It nearly killed him, seeing her everyday loving him without having any control. She belonged with Potter or Weasley. Draco knew that. He also saw the extensive search both of them made to find her, when she didn't even know they existed.

Draco stood up, and looked at Estelle one more time. She stirred once, and lay calm once again. In the darkness, he sobbed uncontrollably over the daughter he shouldn't have, with the wife he never deserved.

Hermione wasn't sleeping as soundly as Draco thought. She was muttering and turning in her sleep, apparently in the middle of a vivid dream.

_Hermione wandered into a place larger than she had ever seen before. Others dressed like her, in robes of black, surrounded her. She was more nervous than she had ever been before. Trying to soothe her nerves, Hermione looked up to the ceiling. A starry night winked down at her. It looked like there wasn't even a ceiling there, and the hall melted into the sky. She smiled faintly at that comforting thought. There was a hat there, patched and worn, sitting on a stool. Surprisingly, the hat opened its brim and began to sing a song. Hermione didn't even notice the song, as wild thoughts filled her. So this is what magic is. Would she be able to do something like that? One by one, kids stepped up, and tried on the hat. It seemed to sort them into four different tables with funny names. She would learn them soon enough, she reasoned. Hermione Granger, a teacher called. Nervous still she stepped up to try on the hat, and-_

Hermione woke up to a morning of sunshine and birds singing. She lay back against her headboard and thought for a moment. Hermione Granger? That certainly wasn't her name, and yet it seemed so familiar to her. Also, her dream seemed more like a memory than a dream. It wasn't the first weird dream about that place. She had no idea where it was. Most likely, it never existed. Hermione shrugged it off and went to see how Estelle was doing.

AN: This chapter kinda took a turn I didn't expect…Oh well. There was a little bit more sadness there, so it wasn't all birdsong and sunshine like the last one. Just wait till Hermione gets her memory back! cackles evilly On a completely different note, has anybody finished the Half Blood Prince? I LOVED IT! runs into a spasm I honestly thought it was the best one yet. If you haven't got it yet, drop everything you are doing and go get it. It is that good. Anyway, read and review!


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: No matter how much I beg, plead, or try to cast a spell with a stick, I have to acknowledge that I am not J.K. Rowling, I do not own Harry Potter, and no amount of wishing will make me so. All characters familiar to you are J.K's.

A/N: I must admit to a moment of extreme stupidity. I forgot to allow anonymous reviews. blushes with shame So, if you have tried to review anonymously, try again, cause it didn't work. And if you do, I'll give you a cookie and a spell to resurrect a certain dead person from book 6. If you don't know by now, HURRY UP AND BUY THE BOOK. I command it! Or I would, if I had any authority. Oh, and I'm so sorry for the long wait. I've just been so busy lately that I haven't had time to do much of anything. I need to get better about updating. I'm done now. Read on.

Happily Married

Chapter 2

"Have a great day at work, hon." Hermione gave Draco a peck on the cheek, and shooed him out the door. "You're going to be late!"

Draco laughed, and then quickly pretended to pout. "Are you saying you don't love me?"

Hermione glared at him. "If you're too thick to tell, then that's your fault." She smiled at him, and then waved him away. "Seriously. You're going to be late."

"OK. Say goodbye to Estelle for me!"

"I will. Have fun!"

"Byebye!"

Hermione hummed absentmindedly to herself as she helped Estelle step into her swimming suit and floaters. She giggled as Estelle fell, weighted by all the inflatable contraptions. Her daughter looked like her on a broomstick.

She packed up the beach bag with the essentials and headed to the nearby pool. The warm summer air quivered with the laughs and shrieks of all the children at the pool. Estelle started running toward the entrance ahead of her. "Estelle Narcissa Malfoy, get back here right now!"

The tiny Malfoy turned and sullenly walked back to Hermione. She picked her up and gave her a kiss on the cheek, and let them in. Immediately Estelle wandered to the baby section of the pool. Hermione watched her go, and then walked over there with her. She spent the whole time goofing off with her daughter.

The pool was very crowded today, and it seemed nearly impossible to pick Estelle out of the crowd. A small boy, with untidy red hair that stuck up on his head and startling green eyes, swam past them. "James Ronald Potter!" A mom somewhere creamed. The boy got up and ran off to his mom, another woman with red hair. Hmmm, Hermione thought. They seem familiar. She shrugged it off and resumed romping around with her daughter.

The lifeguards blew the whistle, and it was rest time. Hermione left Estelle shrieking in the sprinklers, and strode up to the diving board. She smiled. It had been forever since she last dove. Hermione climbed up the ladder slowly. Suddenly she paused, cocking her head. Somebody had whispered Hermione. It didn't come again. She finished her climb and walked to the edge. The wind was picking up now. An image, too quick for her to comprehend fully, flashed across her consciousness. All she had seen was a pair of kind, twinkling eyes. They left the feeling of trust behind. Slowly she bounced off the board into a perfect dive. As the water approached, she saw a huge figure, more than nine feet tall in her mind. From the depths of a part of her brain that had long since been unused, she heard the word _Hagrid_. Hermione hit the water with a small splash.

As she started swimming toward surface, names assaulted her from forgotten corner of her mind. _Ginny. Harry. Ron. Dumbledore. Luna. Mrs. Weasley. _Where did all these come from? She frantically searched for sometime, anytime where she met somebody by these names. But definitely the most haunting image was a pair of silvery-grey eyes laced with hatred. Those eyes were horribly familiar.

Gasping, she broke the surface and slowly swam toward the ladder. Without a word she walked back to Estelle, packed up her bag, and left the pool, still dripping.

AN: THE END! Hahahaha…No, not really. That would have been horrible of me. I just threw this in there to see how many of you would start freaking out. This is now tonight, with Draco.

"Hello honey. How was your day today?"

"It was alright. I took Estelle to the pool today."

"You look tired today."

"Yeah. I really don't feel well."

"How about we go out to dinner?"

"That sounds wonderful."

The causal Italian bistro was a favorite place that Draco and Hermione visited often. Estelle gazed around her surroundings and was amazed by all the lights. A smiling waiter sat them sown at a table, where Draco ordered drinks. Hermione excused herself and wandered away to the bathroom, bumping into tables, people, and anything in her way. Draco turned to Estelle.

"This isn't going to be a good night, is it?"

She thought about, and solemnly shook her head. "No no."


End file.
